


ncruuk's Bad Girls 'fluff' one-shots (from the days of LiveJournal)

by ncruuk



Category: Bad Girls (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash_fluff, F/F, imported from LJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-24
Updated: 2006-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncruuk/pseuds/ncruuk
Summary: The consolidated collection of all my Bad Girls (Helen/Nikki pairing) 'fluff' one-shots written back in the day of LJ, mostly in the 'femslash_fluff' LJ community @kimly masterminded for me to have fun in, and for which I'm very, very grateful as without that, I'd not still be writing fic now.Each 'chapter' is its own one-shot.[With thanks to the original challengers and providers of visual inspiration (screencaps/icons) - I've tried to include credit wherever possible with the original LJ username.]N.B. These were written in 2006/7 - that's more than a decade ago, not to mention several hundred thousand words of writing ago....





	1. Is that a Truncheon you're holding, or are you just pleased to see me?

**Author's Note:**

> I make no excuses.....:-)

Many things in their life together had changed in the two years since Nikki's release from Larkhall Prison following her successful appeal. Nikki was no longer under lock and key, no longer forced to live surrounded by drugs and violence, no longer forced to do anything, whilst Helen was....well, Helen was feeling just as free, the type of freedom that comes from genuine, heartfelt and mutual love for another person.

Many things however, had not changed following both of their ties to HMP Larkhall being permanently severed, Nikki's by court appeal, Helen's by resignation. They were still in love, still reckless about snatching kisses and private moments but terrified of someone catching them, despite the potential ramifications now being confined to their own personal embarrassment; still discussing literature and recommending books to each other, although now perhaps it was Helen recommending lesbian romance to her 'behind-the-times' lover, whilst Nikki was reminding her lover of all the classics she'd forgotten.

"Nikki?" Helen called out as she entered their house after her day at work, to be met by silence. Helen's initial frown at her lover's apparent absence was replaced with a smile when she spotted the back door open, revealing her lover to be, as was so often the case, out in their garden, doing 'stuff' to it. Dumping her briefcase and coat, Helen quickly headed out into the garden, eager to see her lover.

"Nikki?" called out Helen again, when, once in the garden, she didn't manage to spot her lover immediately.

"Here babe!" called out Nikki in response, her voice coming from the small potting shed that was at the bottom of the narrow garden that stretched out behind their house, prompting Helen to hurry to the bottom of the garden.

"Hey!"

"Hey..." smiling lazily, Nikki leant back against the workbench, drinking in the sight of her business suit clad lover almost as enthusiastically as Helen was devouring the sight of her soil covered lover who was....

"What are you doing?" exclaimed Helen, when she caught sight of what Nikki had in her hands.

"What?" Nikki hadn't recognized Helen's shift in focus, distracted as she had been by the top two buttons of her lover's shirt, which were temptingly undone, revealing a hint of a black lace bra.

"What's that in your hands?" repeated Helen, unable to take her eyes of the strange sight.

"Oh, this?" asked Nikki, stopping her rubbing action so that Helen could see what it was.

"Yes...my god, it's a truncheon!" exclaimed Helen, recognizing the wooden baton which for so long had been a Policeman's only defense, or, for some, their first choice for offense.

"Yeah, I've had it for a while...." observed Nikki, not understanding why it had startled Helen so much.

"Where did you get it?" asked Helen, wondering why her lover would have such a strange item in her possession, especially considering her past experiences.

"Junk shop in town..."

"Why?"

"It's the right size and shape..." explained Nikki, running her hand over the smooth, foot long wooden baton, cleaning it of any caked on soil.

"For what?" asked Helen, suddenly mesmerized by her lover's caressing hand movements, reminding Helen of other, similarly shaped items that they'd enjoyed together just a couple of nights ago.

"Poking holes in pots for my corms..." explained Nikki, watching her lover watching her and suddenly, everything made sense.

"You're home early..." she husked, putting the truncheon to one side before putting her hands determinedly in her pockets.

"Yeah....nice day, empty-ish desk, good looking woman naked in my bed...." countered Helen, equally sexily, wondering what her lover's reaction would be.

"Getting ahead of yourself there, aren’t you babe?" teased Nikki, taking a step closer to her.

"Am I?"

"Sure...you forgot the foreplay in the potting shed first...." declared Nikki seriously, before pressing a passionate kiss to Helen's mouth, leaving no doubt what her intentions were.

"My suit..." protested Helen halfheartedly, taking a surprised pace backwards before leaning in towards her lover for another kiss, eager to feel her lover's hands on her, but knowing from past experience that, after an afternoon in the garden, Nikki's hands and clothes were covered in soil.

"Can either go to the dry cleaners after I've taken it off....." observed Nikki practically, removing her hands from her pockets, ready to embrace her lover when she was close enough.

"Or?" asked Helen flirtatiously, taking a half shuffle closer so that she was frustratingly close her lover, but not yet close enough.

"Or you can take them off and toss them on the grass...it's dry, so no stains..." observed Nikki pragmatically, only to be caught up in a passionate kiss as Helen literally threw herself at her lover. When they finally parted for air, Nikki found herself looking into sparkling eyes, before hearing a lilting Scottish voice observe

"I never did like this suit...." before all rational spoken conversation ceased as a far more important conversation took over, spoken in the language of kiss and caress, all thoughts of gardening and truncheons long forgotten.....


	2. Feel the burn....

"You know, I should really send you down the block for that stunt you pulled Nikki..." sighed Helen, trying desperately to be the fierce angry governor she was supposed to be, when actually what she really wanted to do was kiss her lover senseless and thank her for the hilarious visual - it had been a while since she'd laughed hysterically.

"Yes Miss..." agreed Nikki, obediently following the script she knew they had to follow, even though she could see the twinkle in Helen's eyes and the tell-tale twitching of Helen's lips as she tried not to grin.

"I mean really, what possessed you to do that...."

"What Miss?" asked Nikki, looking to all intents and purposes as if butter really wouldn't melt in her mouth...

"Nikki, you knew that costume was likely to burst into flames...Michelle Dockley could have been seriously hurt...." Helen's battle with seriousness was rapidly failing as she recalled the events of earlier in the evening. It was wrong to laugh, really it was.

"It wasn't my idea to use the party hats...you have to thank the Two Julies for that one Helen...." explained Nikki, finding Helen's humour infectious.

"Most inventive, I must say.... who chose the song?"

"That was all Shell's idea Helen...can you really see anyone suggesting it to her?"

"What did you suggest?"

"You don't want to know - it wasn't as funny, not by miles...."

"I'll bet...but you must promise me, it wasn't on purpose, was it Nikki?"

"God no, Helen. I may think she's psyco, but I wouldn't wish that on anyone....even if it was funny."

"Hmm....thank you for the report I have to write by the way...." murmured Helen, coming round to kiss Nikki briefly before she had to reluctantly return her to the wing.

"Going to be one of your more memorable ones Helen?" asked Nikki mischievously.

"You bet...how on earth am I going to explain that it was an accident that Shell Dockley's ended up in the hospital wing with minor burns following her karaoke costume catching fire?"

"It makes perfect sense....how else would Shell get her boobs fixed for Madonna unless she used two pointy party hats?"

"I suppose...but did she have to sing 'Like a Virgin?'" groaned Helen, finally giving in to the temptation to giggle.....

"It could have been worse Helen..." murmured Nikki, enjoying the intimate moment with her lover.

"Oh?"

"She could have actually been singing rather than just miming....."

"Oh god...."


	3. Tall, dark and sexy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've randomly fluffed again, but this at least was triggered by a comment posted to the group (zero and I were discussing Halle Berry kickin' ass and the resultant impact it had on the DVDs we owned - why else would anyone buy Catwoman?).

"Your film collection is...interesting..." observed Nikki Wade, choosing her words with care. She was standing in Helen's living room, reading the names of the films that comprised Helen's rather small DVD collection.

"I only started it recently..." admitted Helen, coming through from the kitchen, a glass of wine in each hand, one of which Nikki gratefully accepted.

"How recently?" asked Nikki, enjoying the still unfamiliar luxury of alcohol. She'd been out of Larkhall now for two months - long enough for her new reality to sink in, but still short enough to be making daily discoveries about life on the outside, and certainly short enough to be making almost hourly discoveries about her lover, Helen Stewart.

"A couple of months...not long enough to have got sick of them yet..." explained Helen, wrapping her arm around Nikki's waist, still marvelling at how relaxed and open they could be in their affection.

"I've not seen many of them...but I've read about some of them in the papers..." observed Nikki, recalling some of the newspaper reviews she'd read when she'd been inside. It had been strangely satisfying to read all the reviews of the new films, plays and concerts that she'd missed owing to being in prison but that the critics slated.

"You've not gone for the critically acclaimed, have you babe?" she teased, her eyes catching on one particular title, a film which was very familiar to her, despite her prison stay.

"I bought what I liked..." protested Helen, fingering the cases and neatening them up so that all were squarely aligned.

"Tomb Raider?" queried Nikki, picking a title at random.

"Tall, dark and rather sexy..." summarised Helen, causing Nikki's eyes to widen.

"Ok...Chicago?"

"Women in fishnets..." explained Helen, taking a satisfying sip of her wine.

"The World is Not Enough?" Nikki, despite beginning to spot a theme in Helen's collection which was rather flattering to the tall brunette, was struggling to see how a Bond film fitted.

"The bad guy's girl is tall, dark and sexy..."

"The Matrix? No, let me guess, tall dark and sexy?" quipped Nikki, earning a smirk from Helen

"And she wears skin tight black leathers...." agreed Helen, wondering what Nikki would make of her final DVD.

"And your justification for owning the special collector's edition of Bound?" she teased, putting down her wine glass and drawing Helen into an embrace.

"Easy...tall, dark and sexy..." began Helen, putting down her wine glass and moving to kiss her lover, only to mutter "...not to mention some very hot sex..." before planting a kiss on Nikki's lips which could only suggest one thing....

DVDs all but forgotten, Helen lead Nikki through the flat to what was now their bedroom where her very own tall, dark and sexy lover proceeded to show her just how hot sex could really be..........


End file.
